


Charm

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Amethyst: Princess of Gemworld
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Topaz wants to propose marriage. Guess how that goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

Prince Topaz had it all planned out.

As soon as Princess Amethyst returned, he'd ride up to her on his very own black stallion, flipping his long tresses off his shoulder so she could get a good look of his strong jaw and fierce, gold eyes. A bouquet of lavender roses would be tucked underneath his arm, an engagement ring glistening with their signature gemstones secure in his front pocket. She'd be dazed, totally bewildered and infatuated as he climbed off his horse and sauntered towards her, his cape flying in the spring breeze, framing his broad shoulders and chest perfectly. He would kneel down and present her the bouquet while he took a hold of her other hand, kissing the tips of her fingers and eying the furious blush that would spread across her face. There would be a few stammered pleasantries on her end, asking him what all of this was about. And with that puzzled cue, he would take out the ring from his pocket and request her hand in marriage, leaving her in breathless bliss. She'd say yes, the wedding would take place the next day, and then they could finally start the rest of their lives with one another.

So when the friendly witch lady said Princess Amethyst was expected to pay her kingdom a visit soon, he rehearsed his little routine three hours a day, growing more and more emboldened with every crisp finish, his gestures pristine and his voice suave. Everything was absolutely perfect on the day of her arrival and he waited at the edge of the forest for the portal to open. The nerves around his chest and shoulders pricked in anticipation, but he did his best to ignore the persistent sensations. Nothing could go wrong. Everything was in order. It would all be -

"Hi everyone!" his breath hitched at the sound of her voice greeting the frog villagers. Great, he completely missed her entrance! He bet she looked super pretty coming out of the portal too, with her hair glowing against the yellow light and her eyes sparkling like diamonds...

"Get your head in the game, Topaz!" he berated himself, loosening the reigns around his black stallion, "We have a princess to impress. Onward, my fair mare!"

In his haste however, he kicked the horse just a bit too hard, leading the poor creature to screech out in alarm and stampede towards the unsuspecting crowd. Prince Topaz tried his best to redirect it, but his efforts were futile. When the horse finally and abruptly stopped before the wide-eyed villagers and princess, Topaz was pushed forward, flying passed the crowd and smacking his head right into Amethyst's collarbone.

"Ow..." she groaned from underneath him, her voice vibrating against his ear.

"Princess!" Topaz panicked, swiftly pulling them both up from the ground, "My sincerest apologies! We were - I was - here! These are for you!"

He threw the matted, ruined bouquet into her chest and watched as she fumbled around with the wilted flowers, taking a quick whiff before turning her attention back to him.

"Uh...thanks, Prince Topaz," she replied, giving him a tense smile, "They're lovely."

"Um..." Topaz trailed, taking in the all the bemused, prying eyes encircling them. They all knew of his plan; he had practically announced his intentions the moment Amethyst departed for her home world months ago. But with the way she was staring at him all funny and definitely _not_ infatuated had him reconsidering his proposal, realizing that throughout most of her visit, she'd known him as only some hapless skeleton... _thing_. Why in the world would she even consider such a request from a pathetic loser like himself?

"Oh? What's this?" Amethyst asked as her gaze hit the dirt, bending down to pick up a small, glittering item off the floor. Immediately recognizing the trinket slipping into her hold, Topaz broke into a sweat, patting his front pocket to reveal that yep, the ring had dropped out when he fell and was now consequently in the possession of its intended owner, "A ring...wow, how pretty! It has the amethyst and topaz locked together! Is this - wait."

Her eyes locked onto Topaz's, slow realization dawning, "This looks an awful like an engagement ring, Prince Topaz."

"I can - I can explain! It's not what it looks like!" Topaz exclaimed, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat, "You see, that's actually, uh, a treasure I found in Turquoise Cave! I forgot to give it to you when you were..."

His voice faded when he noticed how little she seemed to believe him, her lips pursed and brows knitted together in doubt. He sighed, defeated, "Yeah, that was a lie. It's...it _is_ an engagement ring."

"Oh my gosh," her cheeks flushed at his admittance, gaze flickering back and forth from the ring to his face, "Were you actually going to ask me to marry you? We hardly know each other!"

"S-so? My parents didn't see each other until their wedding day!" he countered, though he knew her argument was valid. His parents didn't have the healthiest of relationships, "And! I thought it would be appropriate if we were married. You're a princess, I'm a prince, you saved me from being a skeleton...I kind of like you..."

She tilted her head at his last words, hugging the worn-out bouquet to her chest, "You actually _like me_ like me? For saving you?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" he questioned, his turn to appear skeptical, "You literally saved me from being a walking bag of bones! I think that's pretty awesome. And you know, you also saved your whole kingdom from Dark Opal and retrieved the little frog prince. You're brave, kind...I don't see why I wouldn't like you."

"Wow," she let out, "That's...really sweet of you, actually."

When she said nothing else, Topaz scratched the back of his head and held out his other hand. If he'd learned anything from his royal studies, silence was never a good thing, "Look, I get it. I'm kind of loser, even if I _am_ pretty handsome. So, if you could just give me the ring back and we can put this whole thing behind us? I still would really like to - "

"How about we go on a date instead?" she interrupted, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it tight, "Might as well give it a shot, right?"

"Um...what's a date?" Topaz asked, the feel of her cool hand in his sending his mind off into a delightful tizzy.

"Oh, right. This place is pretty 13th century," she mumbled before brightly smiling up at him, "I'll tell you while were flying, okay?"

"Flying? Who said anything about fly _iiiiinnnnnggg_ ," and before he knew what was happening, he was sitting on Amethyst's faithful pegacorn, soaring higher into the blue skies above. Terrified, he clasped his arms around her petite waist and pressed his head into her shoulder, unaware of the small gasp that escaped her at the sudden contact.

"Don't tell me you've never been flying before!" she giggled a minute into their flight. "Come on, Topaz! Don't you remember what I said? You got to live a little."

"But I'm afraid of heights!" he whined, eyes firmly shut, "I don't think I like this date thing very much."

Princess Amethyst simply laughed in response, leaning her back into his chest, "You may not be Prince Charming, but you're certainly fun to be around."

"Prince Charming?" he quirked an eyebrow as his eyes shot open, thoughts of falling to his death immediately diminishing, "Who's that? Do I know him? How do _you_ know him? Did he propose to you too?"

Her laughter rang louder in response and for the remaining duration of the flight, Prince Topaz sat confused, asking question after question and eliciting the same trilling laugh.

He may not have charm, but the prince was as genuine as the gemstone he was named after. And for Amy Winston, that was well worth a chance.


End file.
